This invention pertains to methods and apparatus for the transmission of digital images.
Present day digital image compression communication systems suffer from degraded image quality for changing channel conditions because of large variations in digital performance parameters such as bit error rate or received bit energy to noise density ratio. Such systems are only usable over a slight range of these varying channel conditions.
The benefits of adaptive rate modulation (ARM) have been established with digital multi-media communications systems and for digital voice communication systems but have not had significant application to image transmission.